Hidden Shadows
by Chibi Peter Pan
Summary: ya so there's a better summary inside and much better explination so go check that out if you really care. And it's PG-13 for cussing and yaoi YAY YAOI! actually it's more shonen-ai than yaoi but it works.


Ym:: Yay look it's something new! A.K.A We're post-poning updating our actual fics!  
  
Nm:: REJOICE!  
  
Scn:: Oh and by the way the fact that this is under the crossover section even though it's not a crossover is because ff.net is stupid and doesn't have an original section. EVIL!  
  
Ym:: *smacks Nm* This is all your fault! We have almost all of the next chapter for A Knight's True Worth, but you won't right your part! I mean for crying out loud we only have two chapters left!!! *continues on a ranting spree*  
  
Nm:: *tunes her out while rubbing head* Anyway, ignore her. This is basically an rp the two of us did and we thought it'd make a cute fic! YAY FLUFF! So yea we're posting it! But before we actually get to the fluff you might want a description of the characters otherwise you'll probably get really lost  
  
Sabishii Akuma: {Translation: Lonely Demon}. He is an eighteen year old Shadow mage. He has long black hair that just goes past his shoulders, it's usually pulled into a pony tail, and his bangs are a deep purple. His eyes are a bright green. His usual out fit is a basic white shirt, with black pants, and he wears black boots. A basic sword usually rests at his side. Personality wise he is rarely seen without a smile on his face. There is almost nothing in the world that can make him sad, well at least that's what he lets on. His power comes from the shadows, in fact everyone in his family has shadow powers. But with shadow powers comes taint, this means that almost everyone with shadow powers are 'evil' or not very nice. But Sabishii isn't like that at all. You see he has a twin sister, and being twins his sister got all the taint, but Sabishii still has shadow powers anyway.  
  
Kuragari Akuma: {Translation: Shadow Demon.} She is of course his sister, she has chin length, ebony black hair. Her eyes are the dark gray of a thunderstorm and just as haunted. She usually wears all black (SHOCK!). um.....i got nothin' else to say about her. ((If you can't tell Sabishii's my main rp character ^-^))  
  
Kuroi Akuma: {Translation: Dark Demon} K well just to let you know the description for this guy and Samusa isn't going to be all that great cause well I'm lazy and don't really care enough, heck I barely cared enough to give them names. Basically I'm stickin' with the black haired look, though his is short and maybe a little spiky. His eyes an opal coloring. Yea that's basically all yer gettin' outta me for him.  
  
Samusa Akuma: {Translation: Cold Demon...aww they're one big happy family *coughcough*} K well just look up at the one before this and you'll realize this isn't going to be that long either ^-^. She has really dark brown hair, almost black but it's still pretty noticeable that it's brown instead. And her eyes almost look black, but if you look closer you'll see that they're actually a midnight purple. Once again that's all yer gettin' outta me! Have fun from here!  
  
Nibui Denco: Nibui is a 22 year old light mage that spent most of his younger life studying in an all boys' school ((this actually explains a lot about him)). He would read anything and everything about spells, curses, and other magic's and now he has a complete mastery of almost all of them. He has dark brown eyes, blonde hair and white bangs. His weapon of course is a staff with a curved blade ((kinda like a fish hook, and no it is not a scythe and the blade actually looks nothing like a scythe.....it actually looks like this one girls from soul caliber 2)) it starts out small but when he pulls it out the staff part grows but only for him. Nibui has a tendency to be painfully blunt and will hit on almost anyone. His name translates into "Blunt Lightning" ^-^  
  
Disclaimer:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WE DON'T HAVE TO HAVE A DSICLAIMER!!! THESE ARE OUR CHARACTERS AND OUR PLOT AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small village sat in the middle of a secluded forest. A dark, foreboding feeling settled over the place, warding most away. Even the people, those that could be seen, had scowls on their faces. The sun barely made it though the cover of leaves, keeping almost everything bathed in darkness. It did not seem like a place most would want to be.  
  
Nibui walked through the forest glancing over his shoulder every five seconds, "Dang what a creepy forest, why anybody would WANT to live here is beyond me!" he whispered to himself as he moved his white bangs out of his face to mix in with his blonde hair, exposing more of his deep mahogany eyes. As the forest got darker, Nibui unconsciously made the light around him brighter. "GAH I HATE THE DARK."  
  
A little way ahead of Nibui, Sabishii sat up in one of the many trees. His emerald eyes caught the brightening of the darkness and he turned his head to see what was there. His curiosity grew as the other came into view, he had never seen anyone like the man down there. 'Did he just say he hated the dark?' For some reason this made the shadow mage slightly sad.  
  
Nibui continued through the forest, eyes scanning in every direction, trying to see through the piercing dark, "gods why did I come here again? Oh yes I'm looking for the family of shadow mages, said to own some of the rarest books." He swallowed hard, "Yes just remember the books Nibui, do it for the books. GODS I'M AN IDIOT." As his anxiety grew so did the intensity of the light.  
  
Sabishii's curiosity continued to grow as the stranger walked past. Eventually he jumped down and walked up behind the other. "Um...Can I help you with something?" he asked, blinking rapidly from the intensity originating for the light mage.  
  
Nibui jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around pulling out his weapon. Nibui stopped his attack just before it hit Sabishii and sighed, "My goodness did you give me a fright," he got a better look at Sabishii and smirked, "My, my aren't you a cute one. The names Nibui, what's yours? Or would you like me to just call you my uke." Nibui stated.  
  
Sabishii blinked for a second before fully processing what the other was saying and a blush appeared on his pale cheeks. "U-um...no that's okay, my name's Sabishii, Sabishii Akuma." He said with a cheery smile. "So what is it you're doing all the way out here?" he asked not able to keep his curiosity under control.  
  
Nibui relaxed and smiled softly, "Well I'm looking for a family of shadow mages that has a library full of rare and priceless books." He said as he walked a bit closer to Sabishii, "Seems that so far I've only found something rare and priceless but no books." Nibui looked Sabishii over before going back to staring at his emerald eyes.  
  
His eyes glazed over in slight confusion at Nibui's last statement, not really understanding what he meant by it. Deciding not to dwell on it, he instead thought about what the other was looking for. 'Rare and priceless books...hm...'...wait, didn't his parents have an extensive library. "Well," he began, "I don't know about rare and priceless, but my parents do have a library full of books, if you wanted to have a look?"  
  
Nibui sighed in defeat, then smiled down at Sabishii, "yes I would very much enjoy that, thank you."  
  
Sabishii smiled happily, "Alright then, it's this way." He began heading in the direction the village rested. As they went the air seemed to get colder and more uneasy, but Sabishii seemed completely unfazed, not even when the tree coverage became thicker and the light less frequent.  
  
Nibui swallowed hard again, forming some light in his hand so he could make out where they were going, "you sure this is the right way?" Nibui asked, getting nervous all over again.  
  
Sabishii nodded, "Yep, the town should be just ahead." And just as he said, the first house came into view, though it was barely distinguishable considering everything was so dark. Sabishii just continued smiling and walked into the village. He led his new friend through the streets towards his 'home'. As they passed everyone gave Sabishii looks of disgust, a few bothered to acknowledge the fact that Nibui was even there.  
  
Nibui glanced around at all the people and his mood quickly changed into one of anger as he started to feel all the hate and disgust. "Charming," he said softly to himself, not wanting to offend the cheerful boy in front of himself.  
  
Sabishii didn't really seem to notice anyway and after a few minutes they reached the little house. "Well here it is." he said smiling at the other before walking in. "'Tou-sama! 'Kaa-sama! I'm back!" he called happily. A moment later his parents walked out of one of the darkened rooms. "What do you want, brat?" his father, Kuroi, asked before he noticed Nibui, "And who the hell is that?"  
  
Nibui's smile faded and he stepped in front of Sabishii. "Hello my name is Nibui Denco, and I'm here because I heard some rumors that you have a library full of rare books. By any chance would that be true?" Nibui politely stated, trying to remain calm.  
  
Kuroi raised an eyebrow. "And if we do?" he asked, opal eyes flickering to his son in annoyance.  
  
Nibui glanced in the same direction as Kuroi's, only to catch sight of the one that had led him here, "Well I was wondering if you had the book I've been searching for."  
  
Sabishii's mother, Samusa, was the one to respond this time. "And what makes you think we'd give anything to you?" As his mother continued to question Nibui, Kuroi walked past the light mage and over to his son. "I need to talk to you, boy."  
  
Nibui glanced back at Sabishii, worried for the nice boy, 'Why are they treating him so harsh?' He turned back to the women standing in front of him and smiled in feigned politeness, "I was planning to pay for the book, madam." Nibui stated bowing, while keeping eye contact.  
  
Sabishii nodded and he was quickly pulled off into another room by his father while Samusa kept her attention on Nibui. "Oh? And how much are you willing to pay for it?"  
  
Nibui reached into his small bag strapped to his side keeping his senses open for any sign that the boy was in trouble, as he pulled out 5 gold coins, "Is this enough?"  
  
His mother looked at the coins. "It depends. Which book is it you are looking for?"  
  
Nibui's eyes had a quick flash of light flit across them, but kept his smile up, "It is know as 'Forgotten Curses, Cures, and Myths' do you have it?"  
  
Samusa thought for a few moments. "Ah yes I remember that book. Hm...I supposed that would be a suitable price for the book." While she had been speaking the sound of something hitting a wall had been softly heard from the room that Sabishii and his father were in, though his mother didn't seem to care.  
  
Nibui looked to the general direction of where the noise had originated from with panic flashing in his eyes, "What was that?" He didn't really expect an answer, or receiving one, he would most definitely find out, rude or not.  
  
After a moment Kuroi reemerged from the room a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
The look in Nibui's eyes became darker, and yet a bright flash shone in them, without saying a word he ran out the same way the man had just entered, hearing a faint noise down the hall. 'Please be ok, please be ok.'  
  
Sabishii was sitting against one of the walls, his head rested backwards, eyes closed. A bruise was already forming on his right cheek and his shirt appeared rather ruffled.  
  
Nibui ran over to him, bringing Sabishii into his arms, placing him in his lap. He used a hand to brush his purple bangs off his face, then bring the hand to rest upon his cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Are you alright?" he asked softly to see if the boy was still conscious.  
  
Sabishii uncovered his gemstone eyes and looked up at the other curiously. "Yes I'm fine. Why?" he asked like this was as normal as breathing.  
  
Nibui looked down at him in shock, but not wanting to frighten him, quickly changed it to a soft smile as he continued to rub his thumb on his cheek in a soothing manner, "Just making sure, you look as though somebody hit you, but it would take a real idiot to hit an angel." Nibui kissed his forehead, 'Why am I treating him like this? And why does it feel so right?'  
  
Sabishii cocked his head to the side his eyes blinking, looking just like a lost puppy. "What's an angel?" he asked confusedly.  
  
Nibui stared at Sabishii in disbelief before he chuckled quietly, "Well now there's a story I'm going to have to tell you. Would you like that little angel?" Nibui asked sweetly, but on the inside he was furious, 'Those idiots he calls parents have no idea how lucky they are to have this little one as a son, and what do they do?! They treat him like garbage! I may not have been here long, but it doesn't take much to figure that out.'  
  
Sabishii nodded after a moment his curiosity getting the better of him, though he was still slightly confused.  
  
Nibui smiled in pure joy, "well then come with me and I will tell you all sorts of stories, with angels, devils, and even stories of rare mages." Nibui started to move, Sabishii still in his arms, "I know you will love to hear them, little angel," he said, generally pleased with the idea of taking Sabishii away. 'And you will be treated like the treasure you are, I swear to it.'  
  
Sabishii continued to look at him in slight confusion, "Go with you where?" His green eyes sparkled slightly, actually liking the idea of going...well...anywhere with Nibui.  
  
Nibui kissed his cheek, "Well you are the one with wings, think of any place you want to go, and I will take you there," Nibui said, nuzzling his neck. 'Yes little angel, any where far away from here. This place is unbecoming of you.' Nibui started to walk down the hallway, "To the big snow mountains, the flower covered fields, and golden forests. Anywhere, anywhere at all."  
  
Sabishii smiled at that, but then a thought crossed his mind. He bit his lip, "But, what about my family?" he asked sincerely.  
  
Nibui's eyes clouded over with worry, sadness, and barely noticeable hate, "You must leave them, little one, or they will break your beautiful wings, and that is one thing that should never happen to an angel. Are..are you still going to come with me?" Nibui asked a little scared that he wouldn't.  
  
Sabishii looked down at the floor, then back up at Nibui, "What do you mean 'they will break my wings?" he asked, understanding the metaphor, but worried that Nibui knew his terrible secret.  
  
Nibui sighed, "They will beat you, and tell you lies about yourself just to make sure that all of your joys and freedoms are shattered. Can't you see what they are doing to you is wrong, this is not how you should be treated at all?" Nibui stated, with an almost unnoticeable waver in his voice, 'Please do not be upset at me little one, all I want to do is free you from your pain.'  
  
Sabishii cocked his head to the side, "How is it wrong?" He asked sincerely, "That's how things always are," He told the other, green eyes showing nothing but truth and curiosity.  
  
Nibui's heart hurt so much to hear that, "No, no little one that's not..." he sighed. There was no way to just tell him it was wrong and that to feel pain was a terrible thing. Nibui looked down into the green eyes and then shifted Sabishii, making it possible for him to place his hand on the smaller's cheek. His thumb rubbed softly against Sabishii's cheek and placed feather soft kisses upon his forehead, eyelids, and nose. "This is how you are supposed to be treated, little angel. What they do to you is wrong and you should have never had to endure such pain and loneliness." Nibui hugged the small body closer to him in a protective manner, "You should have never had to go through that, I'm so sorry."  
  
Before Sabishii had a chance to respond shadows began to cluster in front of them before his sister came out of them. "Well what is this?" She asked in mock curiosity. "you must be the one I heard everyone talking about." She sneered, at the way Nibui held Sabishii. "I must say Sabishii you get more and more pathetic every time I see you."  
  
Nibui glared at the child standing in front of him, "Let me guess, you're his oh so loving and darling sister am I correct. Now aren't you just the cutest thing. Bet you would look real good in a nice pink dress, with braids and flowers in your hair." Nibui had, had enough of this family and treating something so rare and precious, as if it was a fungus. 'I am getting him out of here no matter what.'  
  
Sabishii's hand covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud, one at the image Nibui's words created in his mind, and two at the way Kuragari's face wrinkled in disgust. "Shut the hell up! You Bastard." She glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
Nibui gently placed Sabishii on the ground and whispered in his ear, "Stay right here little one, I am going to get you out I promise and then you will be treasured just like you are supposed to be." He ended it with a kiss on his cheek the stood up, "I am Nibui Denco and it is a pleasure to meet such a fine and proper lady such as yourself." Sarcasm dripped from every word that flowed out of Nibui's mouth, as he mock bowed to her.  
  
Kuragari's glared turned to ice. She pulled out a shadow dagger. "I do believe it's time to shut you up. I REALLY don't like listening to you." She said with another sneer.  
  
Nibui just smiled at her, "You know it isn't a good idea to pick a fight with somebody that has more experience then you, especially it that person happens to be a light mage." With that a bright light enveloped the area they all stood in.  
  
Kuragari instantly flinched back, the shadow dagger disappearing in the same instant. She attempted to face the bright light as long as she could before become a shadow and leaving as fast as she could. Of course seeing as she wasn't the only shadow mage in the room, Sabishii also flinched away, his back against the wall, eyes closed, and head turned to the side.  
  
The light vanished just as quickly as it had come, to find Nibui holding Sabishii and covering him. "I'm so sorry little one, I didn't think that through enough. Please forgive me," Nibui said kissing Sabishii's eyelids in apology. 'Well Nibui what a great way to have him trust you.'  
  
Sabishii shivered a little for a moment, before smiling up at Nibui, "I- it's okay, Nibui." He told the other. "I mean it got my sister to leave after all." He smiled a little more.  
  
"Yes it did but at the cost of hurting you as well, it was a foolish mistake to make on my part. I know better then that. I really am sorry. Do you hurt anywhere?" Nibui stared directly into Sabishii's eyes as he asked the question, his hand once again on his cheek and caressing in a soothing manner.  
  
Sabishii shook his head. "No I'm okay now." he told Nibui, leaning unconsciously into the soft caress. His emerald eyes staring back into Nibui's.  
  
Nibui smiled down at him, place another kiss on his forehead and nose, "well shall we get going?" Nibui asked while standing up and holding his arms open for Sabishii.  
  
Sabishii stood as well, "But, but shouldn't I say good-bye to my parents before leaving?" He asked. "I-I mean I can't just leave, can I?"  
  
Nibui walked over and hugged Sabishii, "Trust me it would be better to just leave them, I fear if you confront them again you will only experience more pain, and I don't want that to happen."  
  
Sabishii nodded, "Okay, but there's something I want to get first, if that's okay with you?" He asked softly.  
  
Nibui nodded and let go of him, "Do you want me to go with you to get it?" he asked, hoping it would be ok. Nibui didn't want something to happen to his little shadow when he isn't there.  
  
Sabishii shrugged, "If you want to." he told the other a smile on his lips. With that he began to head in the direction his room rested. It wasn't exactly anyone's ideal room, but it wasn't horrible either.  
  
Nibui looked around the room, slightly shocked that was actually a livable place. The proceeded to watch Sabishii as he moved around the room, 'he really is a sweet boy, and very cute, my gods I've completely fallen for this little one and it feels so good to be around him, knowing he trusts me.'  
  
Sabishii went over to his bed, bending down he rummaged around underneath it for a while before he found what he was looking for. Standing up with a triumphant smile on his face, he held in his hand a pure white feather. Reaching up he tied it into the pony-tail that fell over his shoulder. Turning to Nibui he smiled at him, "Okay, we can go now."  
  
Nibui walked over it Sabishii, running his finger through Sabishii's hair, "I promise to make sure you are safe and happy." His hand drifted down his cheek to Sabishii's neck near the feather. "Where did you get such a beautiful feather?" Nibui asked touching the pure white feather softly, for some reason, afraid of ruining the beauty.  
  
"It's mine," Sabishii said, smiling proudly at the other. His eyes sparkled as he reached up with him own had to lightly touch the feather.  
  
Nibui started at Sabishii in shock for a minute before smiling, "So you really are an angel. That makes you even more precious, yes you truly are a rare treasure, little one." Nibui's voice was barely above a whisper and yet he was still heard. Nibui tilted Sabishii's face upward and then gently brushed his lips against Sabishii's in a tender and loving kiss.  
  
A small blush spread quickly over Sabishii's cheeks as Nibui kissed him, but he didn't pull back. This was the first time anyone had kissed him, he leaned into Nibui unconsciously.  
  
Nibui felt Sabishii's movement and that just inspired him more. Nibui then kissed Sabishii more passionately, loving the feelings he got, hoping for it to never end. But after awhile it had to end, as Nibui pulled back as slowly as he could, opening his eyes as well to stare at Sabishii's face, covered in the light pink, 'My gods he's so beautiful. Those idiots have no idea what they are losing.'  
  
Sabishii stared up into Nibui's eyes questioningly, "Why-why did you do that?" he asked purely confused, considering he had never been kissed before or anything. His hand unconsciously moved up and touched his lips softly. A pleasant tingling sensation was left on them after the kiss was broken.  
  
Nibui placed his forehead on Sabishii's, giving his hand a soft kiss, "Because I have fallen for you, little one, my little angel," Nibui whispered to Sabishii staring straight into the emerald eyes, his voice was a soft caress filled with affection, safety, love, and even some worry to it. 'Please don't leave me little shadow, not after I finally have you.'  
  
Sabishii wrapped his arms around Nibui gently, smiling slightly up at the other, the blush still spread over his cheeks. "I-I think I've fallen for you too" he whispered back.  
  
Nibui nuzzled his nose against Sabishii's then kissed him softly again. "I'm glad, now lets go before we run into more trouble," Nibui stated as he reluctantly let go of Sabishii, but not before giving him another kiss.  
  
Sabishii nodded. "Yea I guess so." But of course as with all things they don't run smoothly, and as they turned to leave, they found Sabishii's parents standing in front of the door. "And exactly where are you planning on going?"  
  
Nibui stepped in front of Sabishii, "He's coming with me, and we are leaving this house. I no longer have any use of the book but you are welcome to keep the money I gave you." Nibui said calm, but his eyes continued to darken and flash.  
  
Samusa glared at Nibui, "And what would give you any idea that you could just take out son and leave?" Kuroi glared as well, before he spotted the feather that now hung over Sabishii's shoulder, and his eyes flashed angrily, "What hell are you doing with that!? I thought we got rid of that along with the rest!?"  
  
A faint glowing surround Nibui, "Well it seems you do not want him, so I would happily take him," His eyes shot toward His father as his eyes seem to get darker, "and thank you sir for letting me know what happened to his wings." That was the only warning Nibui gave before he shot a beam of light straight at his father.  
  
Sabishii's eyes widened as his father and mother only just got out of the way. He quickly grabbed Nibui's hand. "Nibui! Stop! Please don't!"  
  
Nibui looked at Sabishii and growled softly but nodded his head and whispered to Sabishii, "I will stop for you," He then turned back to his parents glaring, "WE shall be leaving now." He grabbed Sabishii's hand firmly yet gently and headed for the door.  
  
Sabishii followed Nibui, but paused a moment at the door before looking back at his parents who were picking themselves up and glaring venomously at him and Nibui. "Bye, 'tou-sama, 'kaa-sama. Love you" he whispered before leaving.  
  
Once outside Nibui turned around and hugged Sabishii, "I'm sorry I lost my temper back there but how-how could they strip you of your wings...that just isn't right. Oh how I wish I had found you sooner." Nibui continued to ramble not really saying anything.  
  
Sabishii hugged Nibui back, "It's alright Nibui. You have nothing to be sorry about, really." He tightened his arms.  
  
Nibui kissed the top of Sabishii's head, then resting his chin on Sabishii's head with a relaxed sigh, 'This feels so good, and he fits so perfectly in my arms, like he was made to be there.'  
  
Sabishii leaned into Nibui, relaxing against him, a contented smile rested on his face as he closed his eyes. For the first time in his life he didn't have to make up a reason so he could smile, he had one that was real and better than any he could have imagined.  
  
Nibui then scooped up Sabishii and started to walk down the street and out of the town towards the forest, where they had first met. Nibui smiled as he thought about that, 'I sound like we've been together for years.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nm:: *smiles proudly* Well there's our fluff!!!  
  
Ym::*sniffles*I'm so proud  
  
Nm:: So yea, feel free to review and/or flame!  
  
Ym:: But you can't flame the fact that it's written like an rp IT IS AN RP!!!...well it was an rp anyway  
  
Nm:: Oh and ignore the cornyness as well as the fact that all of this pretty much takes place all in one day ^-^;;; Oh and you might want translations for the Japanese words!  
  
Uke=the feminine role in a gay relationship A.K.A. the submissive one  
  
'Tou-sama=is short for Otou-san. which is basically father. the -sama just means it's more respectful  
  
'Kaa-sama=is short for Okaa-san. which is obvsiously mother. the -sama just means it's more respectful 


End file.
